


Lovely Lace

by Lady_of_Frost



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17627663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Frost/pseuds/Lady_of_Frost
Summary: It's your birthday and Kandomere has presents for you to unwrap including...him.





	Lovely Lace

“Darling?” a voice says softly. “Hmm?” you respond. “Wake up,” Kandomere says.  
You open your eyes and roll over and look up at the elf with his hands on the mattress leaning over you. You yawn, “What is it?” He chuckles softly, “Come on I have something to show you.” You sit up and glance behind you at the alarm clock.  
“Dear, it’s early and it’s my day off, I wanted to sleep in,” you whine. Your boyfriend is mostly dressed for work; already wearing his vest, dress shirt and tie.  
“Yes, and it’s also your birthday,” he replies.  
Your eyes widen and you put a hand to your head. “I totally forgot,” you say quietly.  
“Well, I didn’t, now come blow out the candles on your cake,” he says.  
Your eyes light up and you let out a gasp, “There’s cake?”   
He nods, “And presents too.”  
You lean forwards, grab his face and press a kiss to his lips. Then you quickly jump out of bed and head to the kitchen. 

You spy the cake on the fancy cake plate and are about to scoop some icing off with your finger, “Wait, we have to light the candles first.” You stop and sigh, “Fine.” He walks into the kitchen and picks up the cake plate and smiles in amusement as your head follows the cake. You excitedly follow him into the dining room and see that the table is filled with presents. Kandomere sets the cake plate on the table and lights a match and then begins lighting the candles. Once they’re all lit he pulls out the chair for you and you sit down. When you sit down he begins singing and as he finishes he grabs your hand and presses a kiss to your knuckles. You blow out the candles.  
“Now, which piece do you want?” he asks, grabbing a plate and a knife.   
You indicate which one you want and he slices it for you and hands it and a fork to you. He then cuts himself a slice, while you bite into yours. Even with just one bite it’s already way better than any cake you’ve ever bought at a bakery. After taking a couple more bites, you glance at the icing on your plate and then glance at the elf’s face. You wait til’ he’s about to take a bite and you scoop some icing from your piece and put it on his nose.   
The startled expression on his face is priceless. “Hey!” he exclaims, he takes a napkin and wipes it off as you giggle at him. He then scoops some icing with his finger and puts it on your cheek.  
“AH! KANDOMERE!” you exclaim.  
“Come on! Give me a napkin so I can get it off,” you say  
“Oh you want it off?” he asks and stands and grabbing a hold of your face, licks your cheek. You screw your eyes shut, “EW! GROSS!” but you start giggling again.  
He takes his napkin and wipes his saliva off your cheek. Then he sits back down and you smile at him. The two of you finish eating your cake and then it’s time to open presents.  
“Which one do you want to start with first?” he asks.  
You take a moment to look at them all, “Um…that one,” you say pointing to one of them. He reaches over and hands it to you. 

After you’ve finished opening them all, you turn to him, “Kandomere dear, thank you so much I love all of them.”  
“You’re very welcome, Hermosa, there is still however one more you haven’t unwrapped,” he replies and stands up and goes to the other side of the table and pulling out the chair at the end, picks up a blue box with an even darker blue ribbon tied around it.   
You gasp, “Sneaky.”  
He smiles at you and sets it down in front of you.  
“I wanted you to open this one last, because it’s well…rather naughty,” Kandomere says.  
You raise your eyebrows at him, “Naughty?”  
You stand up, “Well, in that case…” you pat your chair cushion, “Sit,” you order.  
He looks at you curiously and slowly sits down in your chair.   
And then you sit in his lap.   
He grips onto your hips and you pull off the ribbon and open the box. He watches as you remove the tissue paper covering it. You start to giggle again; you pull out the first piece. You hold up the blue lace bra, “Ooh,” you coo as you glance back at him. He smirks and buries his face against your shoulder and watches as you set it on the table and pick up the matching underwear. You turn it around and notice the back is entirely transparent, floral lace, “Very nice,” you say. Then you pick up the last pieces of it and you have to take a second and unfold them. When you do you realize that they’re matching stockings with garters.   
“You can wear it when I get home tonight,” Kandomere rasps in your ear.  
You feel your blood heat up, “Why wait?’ you say turning to glance at him.  
He shakes his head, “Mmm…it’ll be better if we take our time, Querida,” he says. “Though…” and he inhales deeply, “I can smell how excited you are already.”  
You smile at him, “And I can feel how excited you are,” you reply.  
He raises an eyebrow at you.  
This is the main reason you had wanted to sit on his lap while you opened this particular present after he had told you it was naughty. The elf can mask a lot of things with his face, but he can’t mask the erection beginning to press hard against your ass. The elf glances down, wets his lips and then looks back up at you.  
“I promise it’ll be worth the wait,” he says.  
You sigh, “Thank you for the presents and the cake, Darling,” and press a kiss to his lips and then stand up.  
“You’re very welcome, mi alma,” he replies.

Within the next few minutes he finishes getting ready for work. You walk with him to the door, “Be safe. Love you.” you say in between kissing his jaw and his cheek.  
“I will and I love you too,” he replies.  
“Can’t wait to have you…” his pupils widen, “home tonight,” you finish.  
The two of you share a longer, slower kiss. One which causes him to blink a few times, before he bids you goodbye again.  
As the door closes you wait until you can’t hear his footsteps anymore and then hurry back over to the lingerie. You snatch it up and then head to the bedroom. You take off your pajamas and put it on. You look down at yourself and then walk over to the full-length mirror. You turn around and then face forwards again.   
Damn, does he know how to pick ‘em.   
Not only did it fit perfectly, it looked incredibly sexy on you.  
Oh, you can’t wait to fuck Kandomere in this tonight.  
But you’ll have to wait. Unfortunately.   
Until then though you can have more cake. Without taking it off, you head back into the dining room and fix yourself another piece. You are careful about getting any icing or crumbs on it though, and after you’re done you slip out of it and back into your pjs and catch up on some much needed sleep. 

You wake up a few hours later fix yourself some food that’s not cake and do some chores and the watch tv. Even though you really want your boyfriend home to spend time with him, you are still enjoying the peace and quiet.

Around eight thirty you hear the door open and walk to the door and see that Kandomere’s home. He smiles at you and closes the door and locks it.  
“Hola, Hermosa,” he greets you and wraps his arms around your waist, “Hey, Handsome,” you return putting your arms around his neck. You kiss each other and as he pulls back, you leave a trail of kisses down his neck. You start to loosen his tie a little, “Are you wearing it?” Kandomere asks.  
“Oh…no,” you reply, you didn’t know when he was coming home so you had decided to wait.  
“Go put it on, I’ll meet you there,” he says softly.  
You smile at each other and you nod and turn to walk to the bedroom. You grab the lingerie and head into the bathroom. You remove your clothes and don the lingerie once more. You look in the mirror and let your hair down and fix it a bit and then open the door and step out. Kandomere turns to face you and your eyes trail down and then up him. Except for his shoes, he’s still wearing all his clothes.  
You cross your arms and frown at him, “I thought you were gonna be undressed by the time I got changed,” you say.  
He raises his brows and looks down, “Well, I thought that you should be in charge tonight,” he replies looking back up at you.  
You stare at him and uncross your arms, “Me?” you ask.  
He nods.  
“Tell me what to do,” he says.  
You lick your lips and stare at him.  
“Remove your jacket,” you state.  
Without breaking eye contact he shrugs out of it and lets it drop to the floor.  
“Alright, now loosen your tie, don’t take it off yet,” you continue.   
He loosens his tie and lets it hang. “Your vest I want that gone,” you say.  
He unbuttons it slowly and then lets it fall to the floor. You look from him to the bed, “Sit,” you order, nodding your head towards the bed. He walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.  
“Good elf,” you coo.  
You walk over to him and lifting your leg, you straddle him on the bed. You seat yourself comfortably on his thighs and put your arms around his neck.  
“Kiss me,” you say. And he leans towards you and kisses you.  
“Now, my neck,” you whisper as you pull apart. He obeys and his lips meet your neck. You start to grind against him. “Bite,” you command. The elf bites down on your neck and sucks on your skin, you sigh and gasp as he continues. “Again,” you say. He moves to a new spot and his teeth mark you there, “Good,” you say, “Now, stop,” he stops, “I want your shirt off, unbutton it for me.” He starts to unbutton it and when he unbuttons far enough, you stop grinding on him.   
Leaning forward, you start giggling.  
“Do you like it?’ he rasps.  
You place your hands on his shoulders and look at his chest and then up at his face.  
“Oh I love it,” you whisper.   
“Kandomere dear, you didn’t say I get to unwrap YOU.”  
You hold open the top part of his shirt and admire the matching lace bralette he’s wearing. “I wanted it to be a surprise,” he says.  
“Have you been wearing this all day?” you ask.  
He shrugs his shoulders, “Maybe.”  
“Does it go all…” you trail off.   
He nods.  
You shake your head, “Oh I have to see the rest of it,” you say climbing off of him and standing. “Come on stand up,” you say gesturing at him. He stands and moves in front of you. “Finish what you started,” you say. He unbuttons the rest of his shirt, “Now, take it off,” he removes it and lets it and the tie fall to the floor. You step forward and let your fingertips coast upwards from his belly button to the blue bralette, “Undo your pants,” you whisper. He starts to undo his belt, his eyes fixed on you and then he unzips his pants. When his pants are undone, you glance down for a moment and then stare up into his eyes. 

You reach your hand up and brush your fingertips against his cheek. You can see it in his eyes that he’s momentarily taken aback as you lean towards him. He leans down and you turn your head and crouch. You grab a hold of his pants and pull them down around his ankles, you nod at him and he steps out of them. Then you unclip his sock garters and remove his socks carefully. You stand once more, and the two of you are wearing matching blue, lace lingerie.  
“Turn for me,” you say softly.  
He turns and when his back is to you, “Stop.” He stops and you approach him. You grab his lace-covered ass and squeeze it, you make a satisfactory sound, and he hums in response. “Face me,” you say, and he turns to look at you. You put your index fingers under the band of his underwear and pull him gently towards you. He obliges and you let it go with a snap and smile at the little jolt he makes. You grab his hands in yours and put them on your hips. “You’re so pretty,” you coo as your hands travel up his hips, his chest, and then over his shoulders and arms, he smiles.   
“I almost hate to ruin you…” you say.  
You put your hands on his crotch and stroke him through his panties, “Almost,” you whisper. He swallows thickly.  
You stare up at him and smile. You can feel his nails dig into your hips. You gesture with a finger on your other hand for him to lean down, he does. You grab the back of his head and turn his left ear towards you. “I want to be on top,” you whisper.   
You lean back and stare into his eyes as his pupils dilate. You remove your hand from the back of his head, but scrape your nails against his ear as you go.   
When he reacts, you lean forward and capture his lips with yours, and he hungrily accepts. When you break apart you both breathe heavily for a moment, and you stop stroking him.

“On the bed, back against the headboard,” you breathe.  
He moves and climbs onto the bed and leans his back against the headboard.   
You blink a few times and exhale.  
You walk over to him and he drinks in your movements. You climb onto the bed and then slowly, onto him. You grab his hands and place them on your hips once more.   
Then you lean forwards and kiss his neck, you leave a trail of soft, gentle kisses over his delicate skin. He sighs and his grip on you is relaxed.  
You caress his face and stroke your thumbs lightly against his cheeks. His low breathing meets your ears and you continue to kiss down his neck and unto his collarbone. Then you kiss his chest and move your hands down and pull down the bralette and find his right nipple with your mouth. He makes a sound in his throat as you swirl your tongue over it and then suck on it. Still pulling down the lace garment, you reach your other hand towards his ear and gently rub it. He grunts and his breathing sharpens. You move to bite his chest and leave a series of marks on him. “Darling…wait,” he gasps.  
You remove your hand from his ear and look up at him.   
“I want you to cum first,” he breathes.  
You look at the sweat starting to pour from his brow, and his flushed face, and his wide pupils. You smile at him and touch your hand to his face, “My sweet, considerate, gentle elf,” you say softly, pressing your forehead against his.   
You then lean towards his right ear, “Do you really want to be inside me so badly?” you whisper. He shudders, “Yes.”   
“You want to feel me surround you as I ride you to completion?” you ask softly.  
“I do,” he breathes.  
You press a kiss to his cheek, “Then unclip me,” you say leaning back.  
He quickly starts to undo the garter clips from your underwear, and you begin to undo his. You rise off of him and moving backwards, you sit opposite him on the bed and pull the panties off of you. Then you reach your hands up towards his hips and slowly pull his off of him. He lifts up and you slide it off of his ass and down his legs and then drop them next to yours. You move to straddle him again and line him up. Then you slowly slide down his shaft, until he’s fully encased within you. You slowly make a circular motion with your hips and he places his hands on your hips to steady you. You close your eyes for a moment and enjoy it a little longer.  
Then you open them, make eye contact with Kandomere, and start moving up and down his length. He thrusts up against you and you let out a little gasp.   
You set a good pace and place your hands on his neck. He tilts his head back and you tilt yours forwards and then back and then forwards again. You lean forward and clamp your teeth onto Kandomere’s neck, he groans, and you hold on as you ride him faster. You rise off of his hips and crash down hard against them. You let go of his neck and breathe heavily against him. Your hair falls down in front of your face and you throw your head back to shake it away. “My…my bra,” you breathe.  
His hand reaches behind you and expertly unhooks your bra and tosses it aside. Then he leans forward and takes your nipple in his mouth and you moan. You continue to cry out as he sucks on your breast.  
“Hold on to me please…” you gasp.  
He lets go and you move his hand from your hip to cup your breast and he does the same with his other hand. You hold both his hands there and move even faster. You close your eyes and moan and lean forward over him. He kneads your breasts and you let out a whine. “Just a little bit…more,” you say.   
He thrusts his hips harder up against yours, “OH! GOOD ELF!” you cry. And then with one final thrust you feel your entire body shudder and a wave of ecstasy hit you. Next to the elf’s ear you bite and then lick it and you feel him fill you with his fluid. You continue to move up and down him, until you’re too exhausted to. You collapse against him and press your face next to his. You both breathe heavily and he wraps his arms around you and holds you close. He runs his fingers over your back and through your hair. You lean back up after a moment and exhale slowly.   
You lift up and slip him out of you. And then you gently sit back down on his thighs. You lean in and kiss him tenderly.   
You pull away from him, “That was good, really good,” you whisper.   
He smiles, “Happy Birthday, mi alma.”  
“Thank you, my heart,” you whisper.


End file.
